Wrong Bride
by MistressNikki
Summary: "Hello, Noah. How are you?" Rachel smiled softly into the phone. "Rach," Noah started. "I have something to tell you... And I wanted you to be the first to know." Her heart sped up as she murmured, "What is it?" A sigh, "I'm getting married." Well shit not what she wanted to hear. Rated M for language and smut. Starts off P/Q. Eventual Puckleberry w/Pezberry friendship.
1. Memories

**Hiii! So I've been addicted to Puckleberry for a while. And since the show won't bring my favorite couple together, I will write my own fanfics where they come together! Muwahahahaaaa! *coughs* **

**Anyways, this is not going to be like the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. Just thought I 'd let you know now. This is my first Glee fanfic. I'm sorry if I get anything wrong with episodes, I stopped watching Glee when Puck slept with Shelby. That just ticked me off to no end. Well, on with the story since I'm rambling on and on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything to do with Glee, or its characters. I just really think Puck is yumminess, and I want one. =]**

* * *

_Present..._

The sun was bright, and there were only a few fluffy clouds in the sky. A light breeze was blowing throughout the city. There were children on a field trip through Central Park, discovering different insects and types of plants. It was just another Wednesday to everyone else but Rachel Berry. This Wednesday would go down in the books; that was for sure. Her best friend, Noah Puckerman, was getting married today to Quinn Fabray. It was the worst day of Rachel's life. She was in love with Noah, and he was blind to her feelings.

What made the situation even worse was Quinn had wanted her to be the Maid of Honor. She would have had to stand beside the couple as they said their vows, starting their new life together. They already had a house picked out, everything was waiting to be finalized. But, Rachel had refused. How could she stand there and watch the love of her life say 'I do' to someone that wasn't her.

In just six hours, her life would change. She would no longer see Noah everyday. She was moving away from New York. She hadn't said anything to Noah yet, afraid of what he might think or say. She just knew she couldn't stay where there was a chance of seeing him. Sure, NYC was a big city, but it was still a small world.

She was moving on to bigger and better things. She had gotten a call just the other day from her agent. She had just finished her lead role in 'Hello, Dolly!'. Her agent, Harry Mickwerth, told her that there had been a musical theatre director from Europe, and he loved Rachel's talent, and her voice. He wanted her to come to Paris and be the lead role in 'Funny Girl'. She hadn't answered him right away, so he went on to tell her that the producer would be paying for her living expenses and the salary would set her up for years.

But, money had nothing to do with her decision. She didn't care about money like so many other people did. What made her decide to leave was her broken heart. She couldn't stand being near Noah, when her heart was hurting so much. She needed time, away from everything, away from him. And being halfway across the world was the perfect solution. There was nothing in Paris that would remind her of him.

Letting out a soft sigh, Rachel glanced around. She was sitting on a bench, underneath a willow tree next to a large pond. She was sporting a pair of light jeans and an ivory, silk top with a small tan jacket. On her feet, she wore tan lace pumps with a wedge for the heel. There was a couple having a picnic some ways down from her, and there an old man sitting in a little boat on the river, fishing. Some geese were floating in the water, grabbing up bread crumbs that children were tossing towards them.

Rachel smiled softly as a goose swam closer to the children, honking at them as if demanding more food. A vibration in her purse caught her attention. She pulled out her phone and saw Noah's face, her heart stopping. Oh, how she loved him so. She had taken the picture about a year ago. She was sitting in the exact spot she had taken the picture. He had been wearing a plain black shirt and camo jeans. He no longer had his Mohawk. He had short hair, but long enough for him to run his fingers through it. A mischievous smirk was on his lips, and his eyes held a dangerous light. He had been teasing her about her sex life, and made a comment that she didn't dare repeat. He looked ready to ravish her, but it never happened.

The phone stopped buzzing at her, showing she had a couple miss calls from him. Holding back her tears, she put her phone back in her small white purse with red and black polka dots. She had never ignored his phone calls before, but she'd break down in sobs if she heard his voice right now.

Standing up and grabbing her purse, she headed to the concrete path and headed out of the park. She wasn't far from her small townhouse, so she didn't bother hailing a cab. Walking across the street, she approached her two story townhouse. She had purchased it a few months after Noah had proposed to Quinn, not wanting to be in the way.

Walking up her steps, she unlocked her door and went inside. Slipping off her pumps, she set her purse on the buffet table near the entryway and headed for her bedroom on the second floor. Entering her room, she began to remove her clothes to change into some sweatpants and a tank top.

Her room was made up of earth colors, a big difference to the pinks she had in her fathers' home. The bed sheets were a deep brown with a tan comforter and pillows. Her vanity was a cherry walnut with a large mirror. There were many pictures on her vanity of her high school friends. There was two pictures beside her bed that meant so much to her. The pictures were of both her and Noah. In one they were kissing passionately. In the other, which had been taken right after the kiss, was the two of them just staring at one another. It had been the night of the first musical she had been in on Broadway. She had been the lead role, and he had come to see it. It was before Quinn came back into the picture. She remembered that night, and kept it close to her heart, always remembering…

_Flashback_

_Rachel bowed one more time, the roar of the crowd making her heart quicken. A smile graced her lips as there were also whistles and cheers. Spotting Noah in the crowd, the smile grew bigger and she waved at him. He had given her thumbs up with a quick wink. Her head held high, she practically skipped off stage behind the curtains. Once she was away from the crowds' eyes, she hopped up and down, giggling, "They loved me!"_

_Her co-stars came over and congratulated her on her first real musical on Broadway. They had all been so supportive of her, and her lady co-star held no jealousy towards her when she had gotten the part. They were an amazing cast, and she had been so thankful to have them._

_After a few minutes of conversing with her co-stars, she quickly went to her dressing room. Slipping out of her costume and fixing her make up, she pulled on a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees. It hung on one shoulder, leaving the other bare. Putting on her favorite perfume, she put her pearl necklace and pearl bracelet on, including matching chandelier earrings. Running a brush through her hair, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good, and she was excited about the after party the theatre was throwing._

_Grinning, she slipped on her silver pumps, grabbed her little black purse to match, and headed for her door. She left her dressing room, shutting the lights off and closing the door. She headed for the entrance to the theatre in the front of the building. Most of the people who came to the musical had left already, but there were a few who stayed to see her and shake her hand._

_Waiting for her by the front door, she spotted Noah in his black slacks, white shirt, black tie and black vest. He had his black coat hanging over his shoulder, looking incredibly sexy. She blushed as the thought of him naked came to mind. Quickly ridding the thought from her mind, she approached him as he saw her._

_She smiled, peeking up at him through her lashes as she said, "Hi."_

_He smirked at her and hung his coat over his arm, putting his other arm around her shoulders saying, "Hey, Berry."_

_She wrinkled her nose at the use of her last name._

_He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. "You were amazing."_

_She smiled, a blush coming over her cheeks. "Thank you, Noah. I'm so glad you came."_

_He lowered his arm from her shoulders and took her hand in his. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."_

_Her smile grew a little bigger, her heart fluttering from the heat of his touch._

_"Now," he said. "Let's get the fuck out of here."_

_She laughed softly at his language and followed him out the entrance._

_Cameras began to click away, the flashes of light blinding them both for a moment. Reporters' began crying out, "Miss Berry!" from all around them. The pair stepped on to the red carpet as Noah began to lead Rachel towards their limo for the night. They had almost made it to the limo when a reporter managed to get in their path. His camera clicking away, he grinned at the two, saying, "How about a kiss?"_

_Rachel started to shake her head, smiling and giggling nervously. "I don't think so."_

_Noah smirked and wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her up against him. "Let's give the fans something to talk about, Rachel."_

_Before she could reply, Noah's lips crashed down on hers. She's had her share of kisses before, but nothing like this. His lips moved against hers sensually, tantalizing her senses. She grew weak in the knees, thankful that he was holding her so tightly against him. Heat began to pool between her legs, her hands gripping the lapels of his vest._

_All too soon, he slowly pulled away, opening his eyes. They were dark with desire, gazing down at her trembling form. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, her love for him shining in her eyes. He half smirked, half smiled down at her then ushered her into the waiting limo, climbing in behind her._

_The reporter grinned as a fellow lady reporter sighed dreamily beside him, "That was so romantic. It's nice to see real love every once in a while."_

_The man laughed softly and turned towards her, saying, "It was all for show, toots."_

_She bristled at the name before snapping at him, "You're an idiot. Didn't you see the way they looked at each other? They're in love!"_

_The man shrugged and within moments the two were taking pictures of the co-stars. Unbeknownst to them, the limo driver had heard them. A grin fell on his lips as he climbed into the driver seat. He would be sure to tell Rachel about that conversation._

_End _

Sitting on her bed, she stared at the picture. It had seemed so long ago now, when it seemed that he had loved her the way she loved him. But, she had been a fool. She had hopes that he would confess his love for her, but it never happened. After the kiss they had shared, and a newspaper article that was titled 'Berry's In Love!', Noah had avoided her. The article had the picture of them kissing, and another of them gazing into each other's eyes after their kiss. They were the same pictures she had beside her bed.

After almost two months, Noah had finally come around, only to tell her about Quinn. She could remember the way his face lit up when he spoke about Quinn, and the way he would smile when Quinn was around. Rachel had prayed that it wouldn't last. Although she had come to like Quinn, she was still in love with Noah.

Her chest aching and tears coming to her eyes, Rachel reached over and laid the pictures face down. So much for dreams.

* * *

**So, what do we think so far? This is only a prologue. After this, the next few chapters will be about what brought Rachel to this point. As in Noah introducing Quinn to her, Noah telling her he's marrying Quinn, Quinn asking her to be her maid of honor, etc. etc. etc... So, review please. Reviews are my food. O.o That sounded a little odd... Oh well. Tootles!**


	2. Pizza, Beer, and Vegan Ice Cream

**Hello readers! I'm happy to say that this story has gotten a pretty good reception compared to my other two fanfics.**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, sunrise4ever! Thank you to the others who reviewed as well.**

**I do not own Glee, blah blah blah.**

**In this chapter, we will see when Rachel meets Quinn, and she finds out some things. We will also find out how well Rachel takes the news of their relationship when she goes home.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Eight months ago..._

Rachel Berry was known to be impatient at times. And right now, she was impatient. She was sitting outside Little Cafe, waiting for Noah to show up. He had called her the night before, saying he wanted to see her. She hadn't seen or heard from him in two months since their shared kiss on the red carpet. She was impatient to see him, and anxious to hear what he had to say. Letting out a soft sigh, she began tapping her fingers on the table, staring down the street. The weather man said it was suppose to rain today, so she was sporting a blue short sleeved blouse, gray slacks, and black simple heels. She had her black with white polka dots umbrella leaning against her seat with her purse.

Spotting Noah down the street, she couldn't help the smile coming to her lips, her heartbeat picking up speed. Even from a distance he managed to make her heart flutter and her breath catch. He was wearing dark jeans and a white polo shirt, his tan complexion a deep contrast from the shirt. He had a small smile on his face as he came closer. She sat up straighter when he sat down across from her.

"Hello, Noah," she said softly, her eyes lighting up with her smile.

He grinned at her, "Hey, babe. You look smokin' hot as usual."

A soft blush crept over her cheeks as her smile got a little bigger. "Thank you."

"Can I get you something, sir?" The waiter stood beside their table.

Noah leaned back in his seat and said, "Uh, yea. Just a black coffee, thanks."

The waiter nodded and walked back into the café to get his drink.

"Sooo, how's the Broadway star?"

Rachel shrugged and stated, "I'm alright. How's the big shot music producer?"

He grinned and said, "'S great. I've got my own office, and secretary."

The waiter came back with his mug of coffee, setting it in front of Noah, and walked off.

Noah took a sip before staring over at Rachel. She looked good, just a little tired. Her eyes had dark circles, meaning she hasn't been getting much sleep. He had missed her like crazy. Ever since that article came out, he tucked tail and hid from her. Not a very manly thing to do, but hey, he doesn't do the whole emotions and shit. And she's his best friend, of course they care about each other. But love? She couldn't be _in _love with him...right?

"I missed you, Noah," she murmured.

He blinked and focused in on the now. A soft light reached his eyes as he reached over and took her hand in his, saying, "I missed you too, Rae."

She smiled in relief and closed her eyes for a moment. "I thought you hated me. When that article came out-"

He cut her off, leaning towards her. "Hey, no. Could never hate you, babe. Just didn't want people to get the wrong idea."

She tilted her head ever so slightly, a questioning look on her face. She had a feeling something was going to hurt.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," he started. "'S cool, and that kiss was pretty smokin'. But we're just friends."

Yea, there's the hurt, swelling in her chest. "Oh...Okay..."

He didn't seem to notice her pain as he grinned and said, "But there's something I wanted to tell you. And you being my best friend, had to tell you first. I met someone."

Pain is getting a little bit worse. "Oh...?"

He leaned back, letting go of her hand. "Yea. She's great. And she's beautiful, smart, ambitious."

Was Rachel not all those things? "Wow."

He stood up and dragged a third chair over. "She's actually meeting us here."

What?! "Oh, really?"

"Yea," he sighed. "She should be here any minute."

...Well damn. "Hm."

He finally realized that she wasn't using as many words as he was use to and looked over at her. She had this sad look on her face, her brown eyes dull. He began to worry and grasped her hand once more, asking, "Hey, you okay?"

She blinked at him then gave him a slight smile, pulling her hand away. "Of course. Just some heartburn." She place her hand against her chest. If only it was heartburn. Well, it was her heart hurting.

A taxi pulled up on the street near them. A blonde climbed out after handing the driver some money. She shouldered her purse and gazed at the café before smiling and walking over to them.

Rachel glanced up and saw her. She was beautiful. She had sunglasses on, a white blouse and black slacks with open toe black heels. She walked with grace and determination. Rachel shrunk back in seat a little bit. And her heart broke even more as she watched the two share a kiss. And it seemed to last for a while before they finally pulled away from each other. And the smile on their faces, God just shoot her down now. Put Rachel Berry out of her misery.

"You must be Rachel Berry."

Rachel blinked and looked at the blonde. She was holding her hand out, seated in the chair beside her. Not wanting to be rude, Rachel shook her hand and smiled. "Yes. And I'm at a disadvantage. Noah hasn't told me your name."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the use of Puck's first name before saying, "Quinn Fabray. I've heard a lot about you."

Rachel smiled once more. "Oh? From Noah or the many tabloids?"

Quinn laughed softly. It sounded like bells, and Rachel had a huge urge to smash some bells. Quinn smiled and said, "Mostly from tabloids, some from Noah. He told me what was truth and what wasn't. Like that one about you two. I thought it was true, but he assured me it wasn't." She turned her attention towards the man, squeezing his hand as he smiled back.

Crack goes her heart a little more. "You were seeing each other then?"

Quinn nodded. "Yea. We had been together for almost a month when you guys kissed. But, like I said, he assured me you were just friends, and he was helping you out by giving your fans something to gossip about, and that the kiss meant nothing."

Her heart is now on fire. "Of course, we're just friends, nothing more." Rachel sipped her latte, and changed the subject. "So how did you two meet?"

Quinn smiled and looked at Noah. "Oh, it was pretty funny. He was out for his morning run in Central park, and I was walking my little yorkie, Prince. Somehow, Prince got off his leash and took off running. I was scared he was going to get hit by a bicyclist. Then, Puck came running up with him in his arms. And we just hit it off."

"How nice of Noah," Rachel said, watching as the two shared another kiss, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I must run. Rehearsals and such." Standing up, she tossed some bills on the table for her drink, wanting to get away from them as fast as possible. She jerked her purse on to her shoulder, grabbed her umbrella and turned to leave.

"Rae, wait!" A hand grabbed her upper arm and turned her slowly around.

_No tears, don't cry. Wait until you're locked in your room._ She looked up into Noah's green, hazel eyes.

He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

She buried her face against his chest, taking in his scent once more. The pain in her chest ebbed away just a little at the smell of Old Spice, sandalwood, and Noah. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, and not have to worry or hurt anymore. But, that's not how life goes it seems. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'll see you later." Stepping from his embrace, she turned and walked away, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

Noah watched her leave, a frown on his face. He thought she would be happy for him, especially since he wasn't the type to have girlfriends, just hook-ups. Maybe she realized that it would no longer be just the two of them. That had to be what it was. Rachel loved to be the center of attention, and now she wasn't going to be. Sighing softly, he turned back to Quinn and smiled, sitting down beside her. He pushed Rachel to the back of his mind as Quinn placed her hand high up on his thigh giving it a squeeze. Oh yea, he was so gettin' some tonight.

* * *

Entering her apartment, Rachel closed and locked the door before slumping against it, sliding down to the floor. Her purse and umbrella lay in her lap, unnoticed. Tears continued to streak down her cheeks as she replayed Noah's and Quinn's kiss over and over in her mind. A sob escaped her lips, and she shoved her things aside, bringing her knees up and burying her face into her arms. How did this happen? How did she not realize that he was seeing someone when they kissed that night? And the kiss...he felt it meant nothing?

Curling more into herself, she cried a little harder, praying that the pain would end. It hurt to breathe, to cry. Standing on shaky legs, she walked to her small kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and took a drink, trying to calm her breathing before she had a panic attack. She closed her eyes and pressed the cold bottle to her forehead. What was she going to do?

Opening her eyes and lowering the bottle to the counter, she made her way back to her purse. She opened it up and dug out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. Bringing the phone to her ear, she listened to it ring before the person finally picked up.

"Bitch, you better have a good reason for interrupting me." A giggle could be heard in the background.

"Tana... Can you come over?" She sniffled softly as another tear fell.

"Oh, B. I'll be right there."

Rachel hung up as Tana was hollering in Spanish to whoever she had been with. She walked to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV. And began to watch _An Affair to Remember_.

* * *

Rachel jerked awake to the pounding on her front door. She groaned as her head began to pound from all her crying, and from the door being beaten on.

"B! Open the door!"

She sat up and made her way to the door, unlocking it. Opening it, she rubbed her bleary-eyed expression away as Santana walked in, carrying a pizza box, a six pack of Rachel's favorite beer, and two pints of ice cream. One chocolate vegan, the other banana split.

Setting everything on the coffee table in front of the couch, Santana turned back to the heartbroken brunette, her expression softening a little. "B, what happened?"

Rachel let out a ragged sigh, closed the door, and walked over to plop herself on the couch. "You remember that article you read? With Noah in it?"

Santana sat down next to her and said, "Yea. With the picture of you and Puck kissing."

Rachel nodded and sighed, "It's true."

"What part?"

"I'm in love with him." She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"Oka, so what the big deal?" Santana opened up a couple beer bottles and took out a slice of cheese pizza, munching as she waited.

"Well you know he's been ignoring me for two months. And I couldn't figure out why. I thought I'd done something wrong, but I couldn't have because he was the one to initiate the kiss. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he hardly ever listens to me. I wish he would have, then maybe this wouldn't hurt so much. My heart feels like it's deflating into nothing. And I can't believe he wouldn't man up and just talk to me. He just ran-"

"B! You're rambling." Santana handed her a beer and said, "Take a swig."

She took a swig and sighed, "Sorry."

The Latina laughed softly and shook her head. "It's all good. Now, tell me start to finish."

Rachel sighed softly and recounted the events leading up to today. She could see Santana's face getting red with rage as she told her about Noah seeing someone for a month when they had kissed. And once Rachel told her that she met the woman today, the Latina blew up.

"Ese perro! ¿Cómo se atreve! Voy a ir allí ahora mismo y lo joder! ¡Qué puta polla!" Santana was pacing the floor, her knuckles white as she gripped her beer bottle.

Blinking, Rachel had no idea what she said besides dog. Taking another sip of beer, she shook her head. "Tana, it doesn't matter."

Santana looked down at Rachel and screeched, "How does it not matter?!"

The brunette began to munch on a slice of pizza, followed by a chug of beer. "He's happy."

Sitting beside Rachel, Santana narrowed her eyes on the girl, saying, "And that's it? You called me an hour ago, crying, and now it doesn't matter? Because he's happy?"

A nod was her only answer.

Santana rolled her eyes and changed to TV channel to Family Guy. "Look, B, I get your hurt. And it does matter that he did that to you. Does he know how you feel?"

She shrugged and finished her slice of pizza, crust and all. "No. No point."

Santana sighed and looked at Rachel. "Look. You know this won't last long. Puck's track record with girlfriends is pretty bad. She'll be gone before you know it."

Rachel laid her head in the Latina's lap, popping open her vegan ice cream to devour in her sadness. "You think so?"

Running her finger through the brunette's hair, Santana nodded. "Yea. And when that happens, you swoop in and tell him how you feel. Now, let's watch Peter make a fool of himself as usual."

Only Santana knew Rachel's secret of loving Family Guy. The rest of the night was spent eating ice cream and pizza, sipping on beer. They eventually moved on to giving each other pedicures and manicures. Rachel would talk animatedly about anything but Noah Puckerman. And that was just fine. Because Santana was planning on having a little run in with the douche. As in, he was going to happen to run in to her fists.

Later on around 2am, the girls were singing the last line of 'Like A Virgin' before collapsing to the couch in a fit of giggles. Rachel had been using her hairbrush as a microphone, and Santana was using a curling iron. As the first notes of 'Holding Out For A Hero' blared through her apartment, Rachel jumped up. "Come on, Tana! Sing with meeee!"

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled, getting back up.

Rachel

**Santana**

**Both**

**Do do do dooo,**  
**do do do dooo**  
**do do do dooo**  
**Ah, Ah.**

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life

**Somewhere after midnight**  
**In my wildest fantasy**  
**Somewhere just beyond my reach**  
**There's someone reaching back for me**  
**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**  
**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night.**

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

**Like a fire in my blood,**  
**Like a fire in my blood,**  
**Like a fire in my blood,**  
**Like a fire in my, ah, ah.**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**  
**He's gotta be strong**  
**And he's gotta be fast**  
**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**  
**I need a hero**  
**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**  
**He's gotta be sure**  
**And it's gotta be soon**  
**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

**Ooo oo oo oo oooo,**  
**Ooo oo oo oo oooo.**

They laughed and hugged each other before the next song came on. And they continued to sing their sorrows and the night away.

* * *

**Alright, what do we think? Finally met Quinn. And Santana came in. Sorry if anyone was OOC, my bad. Trying my hardest not to do that. **

**Translation from Santana's Spanish fit: That dog! How dare he! I will go over there right now and fuck him up! What a fucking prick.**

**Don't forget to read and review! Tell me what you think. And let me know if you want any other gleeks to make an appearance. Thank you! Have an awesome day!**


	3. Getting a (Small) Backbone

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Just wanted to say thank you to all those who have read this story, and followed. And favorited (Is that a word?). And reviewed. Much appreciated! I will definitely be finishing this story because there's too many Puckleberry stories unfinished! It drove me nuts. So many of them have a great story line and potential. And they're unfinished! It made me so frustrated. **

**So some of you are worried that Rachel has no backbone. Trust me she will. Noah will not get away with how he treated her. And I understand some of you don't want her to runaway to Paris. Well, we'll just have to see what happens. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to give you an update. I've been sick and taking Nyquil like it's water because I hate being sick. **

**I will be dedicating this chapter to EnchantedTwentyThree, since the suggestion was made to have Finn brought in. So, without further ado, I present to you... Chapter 3!**

* * *

_Eight months ago..._

Slowly opening her eyes, Rachel tried to blink the grogginess away. She realized that she was laying on her stomach on top of the sheets, wearing just a tank top and her pink panties. She let out a soft groan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Reaching for her cell phone, she unlocked the screen and saw it was 8.30am. And she had a few texts and one missed call from Noah. Opening the texts, she read them.

**Hey Berry. You, me, and breakfast. 9am. I'll pick u up. ~ Noah**

**Did u get my txt? U coming or what? ;) ~Noah**

**Seriously? U gonna ignore me now? ~ Noah**

She rolled her eyes after reading the last test. He deserved to be ignored after the way he treated her. After being forced to drink beer, eat some pizza (which she knew ruined her diet for the rest of the week), and ice cream (at least it had been vegan), she had coaxed Santana into singing and dancing with her. A few songs later, she had broken down, crying her heart out to the Latina. She asked why over and over. How could he say that it meant nothing? How could he lie? She remember the Latina's words as if she was saying them right then.

_"B, you need to stand up for yourself. You can't let him treat you this way. You're suppose to be best friends. Best friends don't ignore each other for two months, then lie about seeing someone. Seriously, if you don't talk to him, I will. And you know I'll do a whole lot more damage to him physically too." _

And she was right. Rachel had to stand up to him, put down her foot and make him explain why he ignored her. There was no real reason for it, they were friends, even if she wished it would be more. Letting out a huff, she stood up and grabbed up her cream colored silk robe and tugged it on. It was then she heard it. Two people were arguing, a man and woman. And the woman was yelling in...Spanish? Gasping, she threw the door open and scurried out towards the front door. She could see Santana was already dressed, and Noah was in front of her, glaring down at her.

"You pendejo," yelled Santana. She had her hands on her hips, standing defiantly in front of Noah, blocking him entrance into the apartment. "You fucking ignored her for two months and barely gave an explanation? And you never told her about Quinn?!"

"Fuck off Satan," growled Puck. "What are you, her mother?" He tried to move around her, but she pushed him back.

"No, just really good friend. Unlike you, you asshole!"

"Just shut it already." Again he tried to get around her, and again she pushed him back. His jaw clenched tight as he began to get even more pissed.

"I should cut you for what you did," she hissed. She glared up at him and continued, "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? How much she cried over the last two months, and last night?! You are a royal prick, and you don't deserve her friendship! I still don't get why she lo-" Before she could finish, she was cut off.

"Santana!"

Santana turned to see the petite brunette narrowing her eyes on her and Puck. She rolled her eyes and said, "Finally. He's been trying to get in here for the past ten minutes. Was expecting you to come barreling towards us forever ago."

Rachel crossed her arms under her breasts, causing them to push up. She noticed Puck's eyes dropping, and her cheeks flushed with color. As he continued to stare at the rise and fall of her breasts with her breaths, the flush of color fell down her neck to the swell of her cleavage. Clearing her throat, she lowered her arms again. "Santana, I appreciate you for last night."

"You're welcome."

"But, I think it's time you go home. I must speak with Noah, alone."

"But B-"

"And I'm sure Finn is waiting for you." She placed her hands on her hips, leaving no room to argue.

The Latina huffed and grabbed her purse before glaring at Puck, lowering her voice as she said, "Hurt her again, and you won't be able to have kids, Puckerman."

Puck rolled his eyes as Santana walked out, closing the door behind her. "What a bitch. How can you stand her?" He turned back to Rachel. He was wearing a white shirt the accented his muscular form, and faded jeans with his brown boots. He looked very delicious this morning, but then again, he always looked delicious.

Rachel shrugged and moved towards the kitchen. "She's not that bad. She's just protective." She opened her fridge, pulling out ingredients for pancakes. Grabbing a bowl and her Kitchen Aid mixer (thank you Dad and Daddy), she began to make pancake batter.

Puck moved to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and just watched her.

She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head as she placed a pan on one of the front burners, turning the heat on medium. She began to make pancakes, some big, some small. Once she had a plate full, and no batter left, she turned and placed the pancakes on the breakfast bar. She also grabbed two plates, forks, and napkins, oh and syrup. She also pulled out a carton of orange juice with two glasses. Setting everything on the bar, she walked around to sit on the stool beside Noah. All the while he had kept staring at her.

She placed a couple pancakes on her plate, glancing at him as she said, "You should eat. You did say we were doing breakfast." She poured some syrup on her pancakes and began to eat as he piled a few pancakes on to his plate.

"I was gonna take you out, and treat you to a diner breakfast." He shoveled a mouthful of pancake into his mouth, groaning at the taste. He loved her pancakes. She always added a hint of vanilla, making them slightly sweet even without syrup.

"I prefer to cook, you know that." She poured them both a glass of orange juice before taking a sip from her own glass.

Silence fell upon them as they continued to eat. Soon, the pancakes were gone (seriously, Puck was a bottomless pit) and they were sipping their orange juice. She kept her eyes downcast, wondering what to say and how to say it.

He cleared his throat and smiled softly, "So, crazy night last night?"

She shrugged and stare at her glass. "Not really. She just came over and comforted me, listened to me."

He grew silent, not sure what to say.

"Why," she whispered. "Why did you feel the need to ignore me for two months?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Rae. It's just-the whole kiss thing got out of hand and Quinn was furious, so I guess I was trying to make it up to her by not seeing you for a while."

She blinked back the tears as she asked, "Am I not important enough?"

"What," he choked out. "No! I mean, yea you are important. I just-" He groaned and ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what came over me, Rae. Please understand. I never meant to hurt you." He reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers.

She smiled sadly, then pulled her hand away, her heart breaking. "You may not have meant to, but you did." She stood up and grabbed their dishes, putting them in the sink. She sighed softly, lowering her head and bracing herself against the counter. She heard him get up and move behind her. He placed his hands on her upper arms, gripping them softly.

"Rae," he murmured. "I'm so sorry. Baby...please."

She shook her head, willing the tears away. "Why did you kiss me?"

He lowered his head to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing in the smell of her. "I wanted to."

She sighed softly, leaning back into him. She craved his touch, his smell, his voice. She wondered if he knew that, because he definitely used it to his advantage. Closing her eyes, a single tear slipped down her cheek. She relished in this moment before she had to face him. She should reprimand him more, should punish him. Turning in his arms, she pressed her hands against his chest, raising her eyes to his hazel ones. "Don't do it again, Noah."

He nodded and went to pull her closer, but she shook her head, narrowing her eyes on him. He groaned, "Come on, babe. I won't."

"I mean it, Noah," she growled softly, poking him in the chest. "I promise you will regret it if you do this again. Or anything to hurt me. I'm you're best friend, you do not treat me like that. Got it?"

He nodded enthusiastically, finally pulling her close to him. He buried his face against her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. She hoped this wouldn't happen again. Too bad she kept her hopes up for them only to be knocked down...

* * *

Santana pushed open the door to her and Finn's apartment before slamming it shut, muttering curses in Spanish to herself. She tossed her purse on to the couch before making her way to their bedroom. Pushing open the door gently, she peered inside to see Finn lying in bed. A soft smile fell on her lips as she took in his form. His brown hair was disheveled from sleep, and the sheets were bunched up around his hips, leaving his chest and stomach bare.

Her smile turned wicked as she quietly approached the bed, stripping down to her undergarments. Slowly crawling on to the bed and up his body, she began placing kisses on his stomach and made her way up his chest.

He shifted for a moment before his eyes slowly opened as he murmured, "San?"

She placed her hands on his chest, straddling his waist. "Yea."

He stretched his arms above his head and gazed up at her, resting his hands on her hips. "What's wrong, baby?"

She sighed and lied down on top of him, her cheek pressed against where his heart was. "I swear I will be killing Puckerman someday."

Finn chuckled softly, running his fingers up and down her back. "What did he do now?"

Santana closed her eyes as his fingers traced patterns on her flesh, sending a shiver down her spine. "He ignored her for two months, Finn. She was hurting so much. And then he has the balls to just show up and give her a lame ass excuse, then finally told her about Quinn. I thought she knew..."

He pushed back her hair, raising her face towards his as he pressed soft kisses to her face. After a tender kiss to the lips, he pulled back with his hands cupping her cheeks. "I thought she knew too. Don't blame yourself for that."

She shook her head, pulling back to sit back up. "Finn, he said the kiss meant nothing. How could he do that to her?"

Finn's eyebrows shot up at the news. "That's not what he told me."

She narrowed her eyes on the man beneath her. "What did he tell you?"

He shrugged and began to move his fingers over her stomach "Bro code. Can't break it."

She turned her head to the slightly to the side, examining him. She could make him talk, I mean have you seen her body? But, she would honor this 'bro code', for now at least. She lowered herself back down to his chest and continued what she started earlier. Pressing open mouth kisses up his chest and neck, she slipped her hands underneath the sheets.

Before she could reach her goal, Finn jerked her hands up and rolled them over. He laid between her thighs and smiled his goofy smile down at her as he said, "I think it's my turn to be on top." Grinding against her core, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as they ignored the world outside of their bedroom.

* * *

**Oka, so not very long. At least I think it's not very long. It took me a while to figure out where to go with this chapter, that's why the update took so long. But I finally just started typing, and this is what happened. Lemme know what ya think. Yes, everyone is a bit OOC. **

**The next chapter we will go back to the present where Quinn asks Rachel to be her maid of honor. And we will see how Rachel answers her, heheheeee. Anyways, have an awesome day and I'll update with the next chapter soon. **


End file.
